1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a new composition useful as the heat-sealable layer in a retort-sterilizable pouch, and to a process for forming such a retort-sterilizable pouch.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The retortable pouch is a sterilizable, flexible, long shelf-life food package intended to compete with the conventional tin can. The pouch for foodstuffs is typically a laminate consisting of three plies, namely 0.5 mil polyester on the outside, 0.35 mil aluminum foil in the middle and 3.0 mil polypropylene copolymer or modified high density polyethylene film on the inside. Such laminated retort-sterilizable pouchs have been available for many years. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,477 and U.K. Patent Application GB 2,027,391A.
One means to reduce costs and improve the product would be to extrusion coat the heat-sealable, polypropylene-based composition directly onto the aluminum rather than purchase film and carry out a laminating process. However, in order to achieve proper economics, it would be necessary to be able to deposit a 3 mil film at a coating speed of over about 400 feet per minute. In contrast, before now it has only been possible to achieve speeds of about 120 ft/min using conventional polymers or blends before uncontrolled surging (draw resonance) occurs. What is needed is a polymer composition that can be extruded at high speeds and that will result in a retort-sterilizable pouch having acceptable property values.